


Lonely and Lovely

by thatgayshipper



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: It was spring and surprisingly almost warm enough to warrant a person to enjoy sitting under a tree between classes, but Dan Howell wasn't enjoying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't go exactly like this, and it certainly wasn't with the amazing Phil Lester, but something like this happened to me years ago. I think it fits the personalities of Dan and Phil pretty well, so here is my first AU.

It was spring and surprisingly almost warm enough to warrant a person to enjoy sitting under a tree between classes, but Dan Howell wasn't enjoying it. All his two friends weren't with him, one being sick and the other being in some smart people program for the day. Dan sat there because he was lonely. He watched his classmates talk and play sports, and soon tears started to prickle his eyes. The first had just fallen when he saw someone walking over to him, a tall guy with blue eyes and red hair. He recognized him as his older brother's weird friend Phil.

A few steps away, Phil asked, "Hi, Dan. Are you okay?"

He seemed harmless, so Dan decided to tell him the truth. "Um... yeah, it's just - I'm - my friends..." and he gestured about to show how nobody was around him.

Phil nodded and Dan got the feeling he'd been in Dan's place before.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. Dan nodded now, and Phil sat directly in front of him, partially blocking the saddening view of his classmates having fun.

And they began talking. It wasn't about anything in particular, and most of it Dan would never remember later, but Dan found a smile slowly creeping its way across his face. After Phil's story about how one of the toilets in the teachers restroom would overflow if flushed too many times, he was grinning ear to ear and wholeheartedly laughing.

The bell rang, and they had to go to class. Phil knew he had cheered Dan up today, but that more days like this might come. "Here," he said, holding out a post-it note with a cat and his number on it. "Text me if you're lonely or anything or just want to hang out. Anytime."

Dan took the piece of paper, but didn't think he'd ever ask Phil to hang out of pity. He asked Phil anyway, "What if you're busy with my brother and his friends or your other friends?"

Phil smiled sadly. "I haven't hung out with him for a few years now. And I don't have any friends I'd hang out with outside of classes now."

And Dan changed his mind. Phil didn't pity him; he just needed a friend too. And Phil could tell. Dan answered everything unspoken between them with "okay," and the boys separated and walked to their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you don't think I’m characterizing them right, and all your thoughts on my writing. :D
> 
> Oh and I have an idea for a second chapter :))


End file.
